Letter
by Shitaka
Summary: Bobby and Rogue had been "happily" married for 3 years. One day Bobby finds a letter instead of his wife. -Shitaka
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own nobody, so don't bother me. I love you all!  
  
Bobby and Rogue had been happily married for 3 years after graduation, well happy as he thought. Rogue knew that with her powers, she could never be the complete wife he needed; she couldn't physically have their child. It hurt her when Jean and Scott had their first child because she could see the want in Bobby's eyes, but he never knew.  
  
"Rogue" Bobby threw his keys on the counter and went back to his room expecting to find his wife asleep on the bed. He opened the door, but Marie was missing, instead his computer was on with a bunch of typing on the monitor.  
  
"Bobby, as you'll have noticed I'm not here. I didn't want to make a fuss so I didn't pack; all I took was my car. I'm not sure you ever really knew just how much I loved you, no I know you didn't. I called you at work one night, because you said that you were staying late, but you weren't there. So I drove down there, and John said much to my dismay that you and Yuriko had gone out for drinks. I loved you so much that I put that behind me, because I knew deep down that you loved me too. I didn't happen once though, in fact I went down to your office every time you said you were there late.  
  
John is not normally a person I would seek comfort from, but he was the only person offering me it. Another thing I never told you was that I can control my powers now. I realize that now you probably feel really bad about Yuriko right? That's the road you chose to go down, so you can keep driving. Somebody cares for me, they cared the first day I arrived at the mansion just like you. They cared when you and I were married, they cared when you were gone and my powers weren't under control, and they still care now. I hope you realize that I'm not coming back; I too chose a different road. John and I are moving to France, I hope you and Yuriko are happy together, I know that I'll never be sad again.  
  
Love always, Marie  
  
Bobby would have never thought that Rogue would have caught him, or leave him. He knew that what she did was probably best for her; he just wished that he was the one she would make love to from now on. He had cheated on her and that was it.  
  
A/N Yeah so a bit of a different type story for me, I know. I love B/R pairings but I've really come to like J/M pairings too. Come on we all know that Bobby would cheat on a wife (even Rogue) that he couldn't touch. But tell me ya like it, no one reviews my friggin stories. 


	2. How it all Started

How it all started  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing. N-O-T-H-I-N-G! I own nothing. Great now that that's settled.  
  
A/N Wow I'm touched, you write a fic for the heck of it and you get reviews. This was supposed to be a one chapter story but because the majority of my 4 reviewers (thx guys) wanted to see more, I'll make it a story. This chapter is going to take it from the beginning. Look for the poll at the end of the chapter.  
  
Rogue followed her new roommate Kitty into Ms. Munroe's class as she had on schedule. "You can sit next to me and Jubes" Kitty offered the seat to Jubilee's right. "And don't worry, this class is a breeze" The white haired teacher came from behind them and moved towards the front of the class "that was a joke concerning her powers, don't let her fool you, most of us have C's" The bell rang and everyone took their seats and pulled out their books.  
  
"Rogue, don't fall asleep, she'll give you detention" kitty leaned over Jubilee's books, and the southern girl turned to the front. She noticed the blond haired boy in front pull out a lighter and she watched attentively as the small flame turned into a ball of fire. 'Wow' she thought to herself as a boy next to her outstretched his hand and sent a line of ice cold air towards the fireball freezing it. "John" The teacher caused the blond to snap to the front. "I'm Bobby" the boy next to her called her attention "What's your name?" She smiled in awe of the control of his powers. "Rogue" The boy next to her then put his hand on top of her desk leaving an ice rose behind. "Welcome to mutant high" it was only day one and Rogue already had a crush on a blonde haired boy named Bobby.  
  
It wasn't long after then that Rogue had been captured by the brotherhood, but everything interesting happened upon her return. "Rogue are you ok?" John was the first person to greet her when she got back. "Yeah, I'm ok. How's Logan? Is he alive?" John was about to answer he question when "God, Rogue you're alive!" Bobby came running down the hall and pulled Rogue into a tight embrace. "Bobby, I was so scared". That's when John realized that he would always be on the outside looking in, but he didn't mind the view. After Logan recovered, and left again, Rogue became tight friends with Kitty and John, and began to date Bobby. This is how it all started, and john promised to make it interesting.  
  
A/N I know it was really short but don't worry the rest of the chapies will be long I just had to get it all out there, and I'll put conversations in such in the future. So stay tuned! -Shitaka 


End file.
